Lappar
by FrozenWaterLily
Summary: Just notes past between the Marauders in class. My first story... please be nice it's not the best one i have ever done, but it's the firts one I dared to uplode.


Lappar

Moony's off day…

I don't own anything of Harry Potter, but don't fear my fellow marauders, that will not be a problem…

I wrote this thing in about fifteen minutes, so it's not the best one out there, and it's my first, so PLEASE no flames…

(I like to make Remmy French!)

James… Prongs

**Sirius… Padfoot**

_Remus… Moony_

Peter…Wormtail 

**Teacher **

**_(something happing/someone doing something)_**

**_- - - - - History of magic- - - - - _**

_Hey guys… this is so boring, does Binns ever shut up?_

**Moony are you passing a note, during class, 'bout Binns and History of Magic being Boring???**

_So what, I can pass notes to, you know!!! And this class is really starting to get on my nerves. If he does not zip it soon I'll scream…!_

Moony seems really touchy today… is it your time of the month soon or something!?

His 'time of the month??' he's not a girl, is he? 'Cause if he is …I might have missed something.

**WORMTAIL YOU IDIOT!!! He's not a girl… you know very well what Prongs means…**

_La ferme!!! It's not… And stop calling it my 'time of the month' it's not funny. If you say it again I'll bite you!!!_

**Moony's mad… in French… (_Snickers)_ **

Calm down Moony we're just messing whit you! Why are you being so touchy then?

_Ever had one of those days when everything you try goes wrong… this morning I oversleep 'cause someone, I will name no names… 'Chough' Padfoot 'chough', hid my alarm clock. When I got down to eat breakfast there was only bacon left and you know very well that I'm a vegetarian!_

_When we had Potions Wormtail somehow manage to melt my DADA homework along with all the stuff I had in my bag, which gave me a Zero on the assignment._

_When you all were eating I had a fight with that fifth year from Slytherin Lucius Malfoy 'cause ha said that he liked what Greyback was doing 'cause it gave Voldemort more allies…_

**WHAT… I'M GONNA KILL HIM (_Sirius:_ _starts to get up to go find Malfoy and kill him)_**

WHAT!!! (**_James: holds Sirius back under the desk)_** calm down Pads we'll find him after the class and prank him senseless!!

**PRANK!? I'LL BEAT HIM SENSELESS!!! **

No we'll prank him. It'll be much more humiliating fore him!

Greyback, Greyback… that's the werewolf that bit you when you were younger.., isn't? The one that bites children because he wants them at an early age…? 

**_(James, Remus and Sirius: slaps foreheads)_**

"**Mr Porter, Mr Bane, Mr Lumik… what are you doing back there?"**

"It's Potter, Black and Lupin Sir, and we were only discussing today's fascinating topic!"

"…**Then what's you personal opinion on the revolution!?"**

"Uhh… I… think… that…" (**_whisper to the others)_** "What revolution??? A little help here…"

**_Whispers:_**

"**The Troll revolution"**

"Thanks!... How do You know that Pads!? Where 'you' paying attention???"

"**Someone have to pay attention if Moony aren't doing it"**

**_Whispers end_**

"**Mr Porter! What Do You Think??"**

"My personal opinion when I hear 'bout it is that the Trolls might have had at least some right to revolt… but as said that's my personal… Professor"

"**Yes it's a fascinating how everyone can have their own opinion in this matter…" (****_Keeps going on and on and on and on and on and on…)_**

**_- - - - - Transfiguration- - - - - _**

Okay back to more Sirius matters… Hehe "Sirius matters" do you get it Sirius/serious…

_Oui, we get it Prongs, it's not the first time anyone does the Sirius/Serious jokes and they are starting to get on my nerves…_

Everything seems to get on your nerves today Moony…

_Of course they are… where were you during the first note, you Troll brain??_

**_(Peter: starts to cry after reading Moony's last comment)_**

Moony we know you're in a bad mood today 'cause of everything.., but there's no need to say so to Worms… even though it fits him 'chough'

**He didn't say it… he wrote it!**

_Exactly_

Yadda, yadda… hey look Peter fell asleep!

_He fell asleep from crying such a short time!? What a weirdo! _

**Should we wake him up… before McGonagall spots him and he gets detention, Did I say that?! OH NO I'm starting to sound like Moony!**

_So Padfoot… you think that my responsible side is something bad, do you?_

Guys listen… He's talking in his sleep again.

"Ni wgnsd thsdo jut cresgm inu ykgu oddtny"

Huh???

_Huh????_

**Huh?????**

That sounded oddly like 'I want to put cream on you body' didn't it?

**Yeah it did. I wonder what he's dreaming. Something perverted by the sound of it… cool! Go Wormtail!!!**

**_(Remus: rolls eyes)_**

Can you imagine Wormtail with a girl…? Ewww!!! Picture in my head!!!

_OMG now you gave me a picture too and… Ewwww! (**Hits head) **Out Picture… Out._

**Yeah… our Wormy is growing up. This is a day to remember!! Our Wormy snogging a girl… even if it's in a dream!!**

**Now all the Marauders have snogged someone... **_Some of us only 'cause someone had spiked ones drink with Fire whiskey… _**Shut up Moony! …Time for the next step!!**

_Do we even want to know what the next step is!?_

**_Sirius: watching his friends with a meaningful look _OOH you know what the next step is you Playboys…**

**Time Too Lose Virginity!!!**

_**(Remus: falls off chair) **WE'RE TWELVE!!!_

What's wrong Moony, not Man enough for it, huh!?

_YOU PERVERTS!!!_

**What??? You're not up for some hot, sweaty _'lupin' _sex!! Hehe.**

_Number Une: LA FERME!! Pads, your French is horrible… a lupin is a female werewolf! Kind of. _

_Number deux: I'll leave this conversation now if you excuse me! See ya!_

AWWW! Come on Moony it's not so bad, with Pads it could be three times worse!

**HEY!!**

_I only have one more thing to say: No girl would like to bee with me anyway I'm a monster! Bye!_

It will not bee any fun without Remmy! We might as well stop and continue tomorrow!

**I agree! We'll bee out of the class soon anyway.**

**Let's do a count down… I'll start… Ten**

Nine

**Eight **

Severn

**Six**

Five

**Four **

Three

Two

_Une… _

_**(bell rings and class dismissed!)**_

"**Hey I thought Wormtail were sleeping and Moony left the conversation" **

**_- - - - - The end - - - - -_**

**Dictionary **

_**La ferme: stop it!!**_

_**Oui: yes **_

_**Une: One**_

**_Lupin: a shy werewolf. ...in history, mostly a female one, but it does not have to be that. (I wrote an essay on the subject in high school (funny thing: it's the same as his last name))_**

**_Deux: two _**

**_(Lappar: Swedish word for notes)_**


End file.
